4 Kids, 4 Times the Trouble
by YoursTrulyxEveLynx3
Summary: "Edward I don't think I can do this"I said. Yes we can Bella, yes we can"   Edward, Bella and 4 kids. What can go wrong? First story please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey People! This is My First Story So Can You Guys Please Review

Disclamer; I do not own twilight but I wish I did!

* * *

My name is Mrs. Isabella Cullen but here in Forks, Washington I go by Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I have the most wonderful husband in the whole wide world and his name is Edward Cullen. We have been married for at least 100 years already. Edward and I are vampires but we drink animal blood instead of human blood. Our 'parents' are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. We go to forks high school. So far in our family it's only me Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Edward and I meet when we were human. Since the day our eyes meet I knew he was the one for me.

We were coming home from our date to the movies. In the middle of the movie the screen went black and Edward went on one knee. I gasped and on the screen was us on it. Edward took out the box from his pocket and said "Isabella Swan you make me the happiest person alive. You are my reason to live. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" I was speech less then I said "Yes, yes and a thousand times yes." Then he put the ring on my finger and kissed me. After that we went to dinner. Then when we going home things went wrong. When we were in the car, going home a drunk driver hit us. The car flipped over. I went unconscious. Then I felt like I was burning all over my body. I tried to scream but I couldn't in my head I keep asking myself where's Edward? Is he okay?

After a while which felt like for ever I heard some voices. One of them was sweet and gentle and the other was more heaver like a mans voice. Slowly and slowly the fire started less and less. After a while I felt some one grab my hand. When it all ended I was afraid to open my eyes. I was still thinking shouldn't I be dead? Where's Edward? Is he ok? I finally opened my eyes and looked into some red eyes I got scared. I crouched down. Its was when he spoke that I remembered him. He said "Bella, love, its me Edward. Do you remember me? Instead of answering him I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back. I was waiting for the tears to fall but they didn't. It wasn't till I saw two other people standing there that I stopped. Edward spoke and said "Bella this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were the nice people that saved us." "Hello" I said. My voice sounded like a million like bells ringing. "Hello" they responded it was at that moment I noticed that they both were very beautiful people. I was brought out of my thought when Carlisle spoke "As Edward has said before I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. I am pretty sure that you're confused about how you're alive. If we could all go to the living room I can explain." so we followed them to the living room.

While we talked we learned that Edward and I were vampires and we drink blood to survive. They drink animal blood that's why there eyes are a caramel color and for right now our eyes are a red color. They said that we could live with them or we could go on out own. But Edward and I knew we were going to stay with them. So we said that we would like to live with them. After that we shared stories of how they were changed into vampires.

After that me and Edward went our first hunt. When we came back our eyes were a little better. I noticed that my engagement ring was still on my finger I looked at it and smiled. A few days later we left Arizona, at night of course because we sparkle in the sun. After five years of hiding we went out to the public. We went all over the world. After a few years we settled down in Forks Washington. This is where we are now. While there we only stayed for a short while because we have been here before and people could easily remember us.

While we were there we meet 4 nice people that actually wanted to be our friends we could tell because Edward could read there minds. There parents really didn't care about them. Two of the for people were going out and so were the other two. The girls' names were Mary and the other was named Lillian. Mary was going out with Jason and Lillian was going out with Emit. When we moved, after we graduated of course, we kept in touch. Once they finished high school both couples got married. So it was now Lillian and Emit McCarthy and Mary and Jason Whitlock.

About 10 years later they both had twins. Lillian and Emit had Emmett and Mary Alice McCarthy, but they called her Alice. Mary and Jason had a girl named Rosaline Lillian and Jasper Whitlock. They called Rosaline Rose. One day all four of them went to dinner. When coming back home they got into a terrible accident. We were called because they had left us a letter saying that they had felt something bad was going to happen to them. Their children were only 5 days old when they had died.

After a few days we went to the funerals and then to there lawyers. At their lawyers office they explained that in their will they had left their kids to us and some of the money to help raise the kids, they had also left us both of the houses. And to their kids they gave them the rest of the money, since they were a wealthy family. Since they had married they had moved to Alaska we had to go back to Esme and Carlisle. So we went to their house so we could get their kids from the nanny and we paid her. She said that she was sorry for our lose. Poor babies they were only a few days old.

We were gone from Forks for a good ten years it was time to go back. At the air port many people saw us with the kids so they probably thought that they were ours. So much for no gossip. I saw this teenage with curious eyes. When I met her eyes she smiled at me. Probably to be my friend and get information. Now I am starting to think how am I going to raise 4 kids? I know what you're thinking you have Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. But it is mostly Edward and mines responsibility so it's going to be hard. Thank god we don't sleep. This is my story of how I, Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen raised four kids on our own.

* * *

Plaese Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back and I didn't die. So not many reviews and to the last reviewer taylorswiftobsessed1234567890 if this story sounds stupid then don't read it. This is my first story so him trying my best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Kids 4 times the trouble~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella POV

Here we are at our house at Forks, Washington. The kids are sleeping and it is finally nice and quiet so we can finally rela- waaaaaaaa. I spoke to soon I better go check and so who is crying this time. I get up and go into Emmett's room. He needs his feeding. I go into the kitchen and take out the already made bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat it up.

"Shhhhh little Emmett your food is almost ready. Its coming, its coming."

Taking care of 4 kids is hard. They either need to be feed or to be changed or sometimes they cry to get carried and they even cry to just cry. Even though it's hard I wouldn't change it for the world. They are only a few months old, 5 to be exact. I remember the day we got here.

Flashback to the airport*******************************

Edward and I had just gotten off the plane from Alaska. It would have been easier to run back but we are with child I mean children. We finally got the children off the plane the to the luggage claim. Not hard but we have to look normal because we are around humans.

So Emmett and Jasper are wide awake while Rose and Alice are still asleep. I still can't get used to the idea of being a mom. I thought I would never be able to have children and had already gotten used to the idea but I guess fate had another idea.

"Are you ready love? Love? Are you okay?" Edward asked franticly.

"I'm fine babe. I'm just thinking about how we have 4 wonderful children even if they aren't blood related to us. I just love them already. They are going to be so spoiled oh I already know it."

While going toward the exit a teenager catches my eye and she smiles at me with a curious gleam in her eye. Oh no just more gossip people in this town.

*******End of flashback********

Turns out that teenager is Jessica Stanley. They had lived in Ohio when we were there and we met her grandmother. Her grandmother had already had Jessica's mom. She had a reputation of being easy or a slut. She had tried to go after Edward but soon gave up after I threatened her.

Esme and Carlisle weren't pleased but I still smirk about it. Her grandmother was also the gossip and it apparently it runs in the family.

Turns out she goes to Forks high school with me and Edward. She like her grand mother is also stupid and a slut. She tried to get me to talk about how I had 4 children which look a bit like us but not really. She also asked me how Edward was in bed and I walked out on her. Now I ignore her every time I see her.

So tonight Edward went hunting and I stayed to take care of the children. I started to feed Emmett some of the formula when I heard some noise around the house. I hissed and ran up the stairs to the children's nursery room. They were still asleep.

Little Emmett was still awake but had finished his bottle already so I went to the changing table to change his diaper.

"Oh Emmett your so cute and when you grow up your going to be a heartbreaker." Emmett smiled at me showing off his little dimples.

Once I finished I threw out the dirty diaper and sat down in the rocking chair so that I could rock him to sleep. Once he fell asleep I put him back in his crib so he could sleep. I made sure he was tucked in and then I stayed there just looking at the children.

"Aren't they just special? I just love them already."

"Edward! Oh you scared me. Don't do that again. If you do your in trouble mister." I said trying to have a serious face.

Next day at Forks High

"So Edward will the kids be ok? I know their with Esme but wont she have trouble? Maybe be should go home I" said worried

"They will be fine love I promise. If you're not sure you can call her anytime you want."

" lets go and get this over with. I have English first period so I'll see you later?"

" ok love see you later. I love you."

" I love you to"

English, trig, art, music, chemistry, and lunch passed by in a blur. It was finally time for Biology. Biology is actually where Edward and I met in our human days. Its funny because it was exactly like now because it was after lunch in the same seats ans in the same town.

It was finally time to go home

******************** Few months later********************

Time has really gone by. Emmett and Alice are 9 months old from being born on April 28. And Jasper and Rose 8 months old being born on May 18 [actually my best friends birthday :]] Emmy, Jazz, and Rose and already walk and stand. They can also say ma and da. We were so proud because the first person to say ma was Emm and then Jazz said da and then Rose copied them and said both ma and da. Ali is the only one that is a lillte behind from the rest cause she can only stand up and every time she tries to walk she falls. She can only say da though. I think she falls is beause every time she falls Edward picks her up and carries her and says 'oh well she tried'. She really is a daddys girl.

Emmett and Jasper are also a lot of trouble. Today and was sunny so Carlisle called the school and said that we were going camping but we really just didn't want to go to school. So we took the kids outside to the backyard which now has a little play ground for the kids. What can I tell you they are some spoiled little kids. Emmett and Rose turned out to be mommy kids and Ali turned out to be a daddys girl. Jazz is the only one that always is more independent.

Anyways Jazz and Emm got in trouble because they destroyed some of Esmes roses. They were just learning to run around a bit and every time they did the would get tired and fall. some Em learns that falling on the grass and flowers dosent hurt so he falls on her flowers and Jazz follows Em. Well Esme notices and yells "Emmett Kellen McCarthy Mason Cullen, and Jasper Steven Whitlock Mason Cullen come back here now!" ONly when they are in some serious trouble Esme yells their full name.

They come back only to get asked by me what happened. Since they cant talk that well all I understand id flower an they cant even say it right they say fower. So I told them to say sorry granny.

"srry ganny. We lub youuu" they both said at the same time.

Now they know to never mess with Esmes garden.

"So kids what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Rawww I a lion. Rawwww" said Emmett

"Emmett" yelled Edward "don't scare your sister Alice!"

Well then I guess we are going to the zoo tomorrow. What can go wrong?

So that's all you guys don't forget to Review they make a happy.

Juliana Cullen


End file.
